Universal joint arrangements, in particular the bearing systems for suspension of the journal of a journal cross in joint yokes, for installation in propeller shafts are well-known in a number of designs for a multitude of application examples. Reference is made to the publication G 1757 d 08/02 1.000, “FEM-Simulation von Gelenkwellen mit inkompatiblen Netzen”, in which the problem of the deformations on the bearing and connection elements under load is disclosed.
Embodiments of universal joint arrangements are known for joint shafts, which comprise a journal cross which is supported by bearings in two joint yokes offset to one another by 90 degrees. The joint yokes themselves can be designed in one piece or in two pieces. For connection of the journal cross in the joint yoke a corresponding bearing arrangement is provided for the individual journals, which comprises a radial bearing and an axial bearing. In the process the radial bearings are always designed as anti-friction bearings (roller bearings), the axial bearings can be designed either as anti-friction bearings (roller bearing) or as friction bearings. For the arrangement of the axial bearing there are a number of possibilities, wherein however under consideration of the occurring deformations during the operation of the joint shaft a corresponding constructive layout of the individual elements of the suspension takes place. The problem of such a bearing arrangement lies in the fact that in the case of anti-friction suspension the individual anti-friction bearings, along with a high base torque, are additionally loaded by high torque impacts and simultaneous transversal accelerations, in particular in the case of use in rolling mill drives. These loads lead to elastic deformations of the joint yoke both in the region of the flange as well as also within the eye of the yoke. In reversing operation the deformations occur additionally with positive or negative value. These influences due to operation as well as design result in misalignments with an unfavorable load application in the bearing, namely a mismatch of the bore of the yoke, inclined position of the bore, spring deflection of the journal as well as a radial clearance in the radial bearing and the spring deflection of the anti-friction bearing, as is disclosed in the publication G 17 57 FIG. 12. The result is an uneven radial pressure distribution in the bearing bore, as a result of which locally high loads on the contact points of the anti-friction body of the radial bearing and excessive edge stresses arise. From the elastic deformations moreover relative movements between journal and bore of the yoke result in axial direction. If these relative movements are hindered by a too stiff bearing embedding, high constraining forces arise and with it high loads of the axial bearings, but only when the axial bearing is designed as an anti-friction bearing. In the case of anti-friction suspension this results in too high edge stresses in one segment of the axial bearing and in lifting of the rollers in the opposing segment. The unequal load results in a lessening of load bearing capacity. The constructive design, in particular the layout of the individual components, is in the process always to be adapted to the possible occurring deformation travels, so that it is not possible to provide a satisfying design independently of the knowledge of these influences.
One solution of this problem is known from the publication EP 1 167 796 B1 with an axial bearing in anti-friction bearing design. This is characterized by the special development of an axial bearing surface on a thrust ring. Here a free travel for the anti-friction elements is created solely through the development of the thrust ring on the basis of the worn material. The disadvantage of this design lies in the fact that the travel is consequently not to be predefined freely, but rather must be specified via the deformation travels determined in the case of specified operational load, as a result of which a complete rubbing contact of all anti-friction elements is not given for different loads, in particular in the partial load range and the negative consequences of the design according to the state of the art cannot be completely eliminated.
From DE 195 10 761 B1 a design of a journal bearing in bushing design anticipated as an axial bearing serves there as a thrust ring constructed as a plastic disk with elastic properties, which in the center exhibits a circular or circular-shaped limited contact surface protruding to the frontal area and near the edge an annular supporting surface, wherein the hollow spaces however only serve to absorb lubricants.